


Real, Official First Dates

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes them a while to have a real, official first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real, Official First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "first dates" & "just past eight"

Their first real, official first date, was supposed to have been at a new upscale restaurant a few minutes’ drive from Cheyenne Mountain.

But then, SG-17 had gotten into some trouble off-world and SG-1 had been called in as back-up. Sam didn’t get back until a few hours before Jack had to leave for D.C. again.

Their second real, official first date was supposed to have been at a concert, a small ensemble doing a program called ‘Math & Music’.

But then, there was a security breach in one of the companies that made parts for the F302s and Jack had to sort it all out. Between meetings, briefings, and more meetings, he barely had more than a few minutes at a time with Sam before she had to go back to Colorado.

Their third real, official first date was supposed to have been at a nice restaurant, a sit-down-type place that didn’t require reservations, to be picked from a short-list after Jack’s plane got in. 

But then, there was a lock-down at the SGC, which they eventually tracked to a glitch in the new lab protocols that had classified a scientist’s late-night snack as a hazardous substance and enacted a quarantine. It took them all night to disable the lock-down— Sam bypassing the computer security programs, and Jack deactivating all of the Ancient devices the scientists had been working on.

The sun was well above the horizon when they finally made it out of the Mountain, and Jack sighed. “Well, Carter—”

“No,” Sam interrupted, coming to a stop in the middle of the parking lot. “If we keep waiting for a perfect candlelit dinner, we’ll never have a first date. I don’t care where we go, or what we do, I just want to spend time with you before the next disaster strikes.”

Jack reached out to snag the belt loops of Sam’s jeans and pull her in for a kiss. “How do you feel about pancakes?” he asked.

Their fourth real, official first date happened just past eight in the morning, at a tiny diner with faded wallpaper and chrome-edged booths.

And it was perfect.

THE END


End file.
